Final Fantasy VII: Shadows of the Past
by NethwenThePirate
Summary: Old fears are revived in new ways. Old enemies are returning, and there's no way to just let things go by. The world is in danger again, and the Final Fantasy VII group must regroup again to stop a final effort of eternal destruction.
1. I Work Alone

_Welcome to my most recent, and fantastically revamped, Final Fantasy VII fanfic. _

_Disclaimer: None of the Final Fantasy characters belong to me, but my originals (Izaak, Kyoko, Lujah, Kuro, Disota) belong to me. Thank you! Please enjoy._

**Final Fantasy VII: Shadows of the Past.**_  
_

Chapter 1

Two young figures walked down the hallway of a large building. They looked like they had a reason to be in that building, but were making no signs of being in a rush. The young man tilted his head slightly toward the girl. "We're almost there. I hope you're prepared." He said in an almost mocking tone.

The girl looked up at him sharply. "I'll be fine, Izaak. I don't need your concern." She snapped back. The boy, Izaak, smirked and then paused in front of a door that seemed to lead into an unnamed room. The girl stopped beside him, clenching her hands into fists.

Izaak nodded at the girl, and she kicked her leg out in a swift motion, taking the door off it's hinges. Izaak pulled his sword out of the sheath quick as lightning, but saw there was nothing in the room. At least, from what he could see from the doorway.

He lowered his sword slightly and walked inside. "Well done, Kyoko." He commented as he walked inside the room. He glanced here and there cautiously, keeping his sword slightly raised.

Kyoko frowned at him and followed him in, keeping her fists up and ready. Izaak glanced around the room, then in a sharp, quick movement he looked up into the corner of the ceiling and saw a strange beast hanging there.

Without a word he jumped up towards it, slashing with a wide motion. The creature looked like some sort of demented wolf. It's teeth were long and stained with blood of other victims.

Kyoko spun around quickly and gasped. "Izaak! You can't fight it alone! Come on!" She shouted, sounding annoyed. He always seemed to take the first leap, leaving her behind.

Izaak ignored Kyoko, as usual, and managed to cut the creature down it's back, but the wound wasn't deep enough. Izaak pushed off the wall and flipped backwards, landing on his feet. The creature fell to the ground with a thud, but scrambled back up to his feet and lifted it's large clawed paw to slash at Izaak and Kyoko.

Kyoko evaded easily, but Izaak blocked the paw with his large blade, and then thrust at it in a quick motion.

The beast roared in the shock of pain and reared up on its hind legs. Kyoko ran forward, leaping into the air and kicked powerfully.

"Kyoko! Get out of the way!" Izaak shouted. Kyoko glared at him, but quickly got out of the way. Izaak then unleashed a powerful attack that took the beast down.

Izaak smirked triumphantly and twirled his sword once before replacing it in its sheath. Kyoko crossed her arms, frowning. "Why didn't you let me help you? You did everything but knock down the door. It's not fair, Izaak, we're supposed to work together." She said. He always seemed to like to do things his own way, and he never gave her a chance.

Before Izaak could answer the room suddenly seemed to disintegrate around them and they were in a much smaller room that seemed almost like a steel box with a glass door and windows on one end.

A woman walked into the room, shaking her head. "What do I have to do to get you to work with Kyoko, Izaak?" She asked. She looked very serious and she crossed her arms over her chest. She seemed displeased about what she had witnessed.

Izaak crossed his arms in response. "She's useless when it comes to those beasts. A few swipes of my sword and it's down. I don't need her." He said matter-of-factly.

The older woman sighed and tilted her head. Her blonde hair moved with the motion and revealed an eye-patch across her left eye. She had a serious look in her other eye, however. "One day you'll realize how important it is to work with a teammate. Even if that day is the day you die, Izaak. Which is completely possible." She said firmly. She disliked having to be so brutal with her students, but Izaak was refusing to learn this one important lesson she taught all her students.

Izaak's brow furrowed. "That doesn't make any sense, Lujah. If I'm dead, it won't help me." He replied in that defiant way he always did. He wasn't a big fan of authority, it seemed. He had at least made that evident.

"She'll have to clean up your mess, though." Lujah stated. Then she pointed at him. "And what if you only got injured, but it was impossible for you to contribute to the fight? It would leave that entirely up to Kyoko, and no matter how strong she is it could end horribly. That would be on your shoulders. Until I say you can work alone, Izaak, you are to practice working with Kyoko."

Kyoko huffed. "I can defeat anything in my way, too. I'm not helpless." She said. She sounded genuinely insulted.

Lujah reached out and put her hand on Kyoko's head. "I know you aren't. You both have your strengths and weaknesses." She said as she glanced at Izaak. "Some are becoming more evident than others."

"I'm going to make it so that one day I have no weaknesses." He said firmly.

"Every warrior has his weaknesses, Izaak. It's just how things are. Everyone cherishes something, and losing that something is usually their undoing." Lujah explained. "But most of the time those "weaknesses" can also be our strengths. Something that leads us to fight ever harder."

"I don't need your lectures. I've heard them all." He cut her off as he began walking toward the door to leave the training facility.

"Izaak Strife, I'm your trainer. I'm a weapons master. I've seen almost every warrior in action because of all the wars that have taken place here, and I've fought in most of those wars, too. Don't think that you know everything so soon." Lujah said with a frown. She couldn't take his defiant attitude much more.

Izaak looked back at her. "Then why don't you tell me more about Sephiroth? He's the one I want to know about. The one I want to learn from." He said. His tone changed a bit here. It was less sharp and maybe a little more sincere. That always disturbed Lujah.

Kyoko frowned. "Sephiroth's bad, Izaak! He's hurt Mom and Dad many times!" She shouted. Why was it that he never understood the pain that Sephiroth caused to the world?

"They're not even my real parents, Kyoko. Like I care." He snapped.

"They're not my real parents either, Izaak! But they're taking care of us and we should be grateful!" Kyoko said. Her tone was very upset now.

"Kyoko. Izaak. Not now." Lujah said. Then she looked at Izaak. "If you really want to learn how he wielded his sword and how he fought, perhaps I can teach you some of it. I could teach you the basics of wielding such a sword, anyway. However, the rest you will learn on your own by finding your own style."

Kyoko's eyes widen in utter shock, and Izaak smirked. "That's all I ask." He said.

"Fine. I really doubt you'll find another sword like Masamune, so you will have to make due with what you own. But if you ever do come upon a sword as long as Masamune was, perhaps you'll be able to actually use the fighting style." Lujah said. She shook her head a bit. "It's pretty useless without such a sword."

Izaak blinked, then unsheathed his sword and looked at the length. It was nowhere near Masamune's length, and was broader. He sighed. "I'll find a sword long enough, then." He said. Then he walked out of the room.

Kyoko opened her arms in a gesture of surprise, and perhaps annoyance. "Master Lujah, how could you tell him such things! He's going to hurt people…he idolizes Sephiroth!" She exclaimed.

Lujah smiled weakly. "I know, Kyoko, but I can't refuse to teach him a fighting style. It's only a fighting style, after all. Under other circumstances Sephiroth could have been a great man. But I won't get into that right now. What I mean is that Izaak can use this for good. I think he has a good heart…he's just losing confidence in Cloud." Lujah explained slowly.

"Dad's a good man! He's done everything to help this planet!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"You don't need to tell me that, Kyoko. I know his deeds. I've witnessed a few of them." She said with a shrug. Then she looked at the young girl. "But tell me, what do you want to do with your life? Do you have a goal in mind?"

Kyoko scratched her head. "Well…I'd like to become an accomplished fighter like my Mom." She said.

Lujah smiled slightly. "Ah yes. Tifa is a good, strong role model." She said with a nod.

"And…I want to be strong like Dad too." She added quietly.

Lujah patted Kyoko's shoulder. "I know you'll end up being strong like they both are." Lujah chuckled softly. "You'll be just fine, Kyoko. Don't let Izaak put you down."

Kyoko smiled. "I won't! Thanks Master Lujah!" She said. Then she walked out of the room.

Lujah stared after her and sighed. "This is going to be interesting." She muttered. Then she turned and walked off into her dojo room area. It was time to let off some steam.

_Please leave a review. Thank you! - Nethwen._


	2. The Idol

**Chapter 2: The Idol**

Kyoko ran to catch up with Izaak as he made his way down the streets of Edge toward the bar Seventh Heaven. "Mom told you not to leave me behind when we're walking in this part of the city!" Kyoko huffed.

"You're old enough to take care of yourself, Kyoko." Izaak said. He didn't so much as glance at her as he walked.

Kyoko crossed her arms. "I know that. But Mom said…"

"Kyoko, she's not your mother! Stop acting like a child and grow up. They're only taking care of us until we're old enough to take care of ourselves and then they'll just forget us." Izaak said in a cold tone. Kyoko jumped a bit, she hadn't expected him to say something like that, no matter how sour he was. Tifa and Cloud would never do such a thing, she was certain.

"I don't know what you have against Cloud and Tifa, Izaak, especially after all they've done for you, but I know they wouldn't abandon us." Kyoko said. Her voice was soft, but there was a firmness and assurance in her tone as well.

"Believe whatever fantasies you want. I'm not stopping you." Izaak said as he pushed open the door to Seventh Heaven and disappeared within. Kyoko followed him in and glanced around the nearly empty bar. It would have been completely empty if not for Yuffie sitting on the barstool talking to Tifa and a couple men sitting at one of the tables drinking and sharing stories of the changes in Edge.

Kyoko walked up to the other barstool while Izaak walked straight for the stairs that led to the bedrooms of the house. Usually an orphan named Denzel lived there too, but he was visiting with Marlene and Barrett that day, so he wouldn't be back until tomorrow.

Kyoko sighed and sat down. Tifa smiled at her and Yuffie waved. "How'd it go today, Kyoko? Did Lujah have much trouble with you two?" She asked.

"Only Izaak. He's not a team player." Kyoko said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Reminds me of Cloud." Yuffie said as she rolled her eyes. Cloud had always been the lone wolf type, it seemed. It drove her crazy some times, she had to admit.

Tifa sighed. "Well, hopefully he'll learn. There are times when you have to fight alone, but it's good to be able to work with others too." Tifa said. Kyoko found her words to always be a comfort.

"I really doubt he'll ever believe that anyone could compare to his skill level and therefore do any good to him." Kyoko said as she crossed her arms.

"Sounds like he's got a big head." Yuffie commented. She had a frown on her face that looked rather comical, since it was uncommon to see her not smiling. Especially after the fall of the Tsviets.

"I sure hope Lujah will get through to him. Doesn't he at least respect her?" Tifa asked.

"I don't know. He acts like he doesn't. I think the only person he'll ever respect is Sephiroth." Kyoko said softly. She hated saying Sephiroth's name even. She just had a feeling that Sephiroth couldn't truly be gone forever, and that scared her.

"Huuuh! Sephiroth!" Yuffie exclaimed as she flailed her arms. "But he's looong gone!"

"I know, Yuffie…but…" Tifa shrugged. "I can't force him to change his mind on things. He's nearly seventeen. He plans on leaving on the day of his birthday, actually. Only a few days from now." She sounded a little sad as she mentioned this.

"Wow, he's some kid. Where would he go?" Yuffie asked as she tilted her head.

"I really don't know. I guess he just wants to make his way in the world. Alone." Tifa said softly.

Kyoko huffed. "He doesn't make any sense to me! Why would someone choose to be alone?" She asked. She enjoyed the company of her friends and adoptive family. She couldn't understand Izaak at all.

Tifa shrugged and glanced at the door as another customer walked in. He walked up and asked for a drink and then went to sit down at the same table as the other two men.

Tifa quickly got the drink and walked over to the table, leaving Yuffie and Kyoko at the counter.

"I don't understand people who want to be alone either." Yuffie said as she looked at Kyoko, bringing the subject back.

Kyoko sighed. "I know…I mean…maybe he's just bitter at the world." She commented.

"How come?" Yuffie asked.

"Well, he is an orphan. His parents were killed during the attack at Kalm by the Underground Soldiers. He was apparently rescued by Vincent Valentine before a creature took him to a storage container where other civilians were being ushered during an attack by the Underground Soldiers." Kyoko explained.

"Oh yeah? Wow, that would be tramatic. How'd he end up here?" Yuffie asked as she tilted her head.

"I don't really know all the details up to the day he came here. He refused to tell them. But I guess Tifa and Cloud just found him and brought him here." Kyoko said with a shrug.

Yuffie suddenly pointed in the air, as if she'd gotten a brilliant idea. "Maybe all the time inbetween, the time he refused to tell about, would explain the reason why he wants to be alone!" She said, smiling. Her 'brilliance' even surprised herself some times.

"Maybe you're right." Kyoko said slowly with a nod. She had considered this before, but hadn't dared to confront him on the matter. Izaak always brushed her off, anyway.

Tifa walked back behind the counter and looked at them. "What'd I miss?" She asked. She could tell Yuffie had come up with something, and Kyoko seemed to be thinking about it.

"Yuffie said that…all the time inbetween, the stuff we don't know about Izaak, might be what has made him so bitter and wanting to be alone." Kyoko explained.

Tifa sighed. "He could be like this because his parents died. Perhaps he's looking to exact revenge. I'm really not sure what he's planning…but I can't really force him to tell me or force him to stay here." She said. She knew knocking sense into men like Izaak and Cloud was very necessary, but too much force could push them away. It was important to not do that, or you might lose any sort of relationship you had with him.

"You could at least ask him to talk about his past more!" Kyoko urged.

"I don't want to lose the little trust he still has in us, Kyoko. I don't think he's going to cause any real harm. I believe he's a good boy. He's just afraid right now. Perhaps trying to figure out who he really is. At his age, and your age, you're still trying to figure out who you are in the world. What your place is. I'm not going to make him say anything he doesn't want to. Not yet, anyway." Tifa said. She was calm as she talked, and Kyoko smiled. She loved Tifa so much and was so glad that she had been taken in by her and Cloud.

"I trust you." Kyoko said simply.

"Good. Now get cleaned up. Dinner is in an hour." Tifa said as she pointed to the clock hanging on the wall behind her.

Kyoko nodded, then hopped off the barstool. She glanced back at Yuffie. "Are you staying?" She asked. She enjoyed the Great Ninja's company.

Yuffie waved her hand. "Nope. I gotta head off. But I'll be back around." Yuffie said with a smile.

Kyoko smiled back. "Alright. See you around then." She said. Then she ran up the stairs so she could get ready for dinner.

Yuffie smiled and hopped off the barstool as well. "Well, I'll be off." She said as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Alright." Tifa said with a nod and smile.

"If you ever need help interrogating the kid, just call me." Yuffie said with a wink.

"Yuffie, we're not interrogating him." Tifa said with a chuckle.

Yuffie sighed and shrugged. "Fine. But I hope you can set him straight." She said with a nod. Then she walked out of the bar.

Tifa glanced over as the three customers got up, placing the gil on the table, and left the bar. It was closing time now.

Tifa walked out from behind the counter and put the closed sign up and locked the door. Then she walked to the table and gathered the gil. She looked up and glanced at a window, smiling as she saw Cloud parking his bike, Fenrir, outside.

She walked up to the door and unlocked it, letting him in. "Glad you're back." She said as she smiled.

Cloud nodded. "How're the kids?" He asked after a moment of his usual silence.

"Just fine, Cloud. It's time for dinner, though. They're upstairs getting ready." Tifa explained as she closed the door again, locking it.

"How's Izaak?" He asked as he looked at her. His piercing, mako enhanced eyes looked concerned. Tifa had told him her own concerns about Izaak earlier that day, and Lujah had also expressed her worries.

"Same as usual. Lujah can't seem to get him to work together with Kyoko." Tifa said.

"And he still idolizes Sephiroth, doesn't he?" Cloud asked, glancing away. His greatest enemy was Izaak's idol, so it was not easy for the two to see eye to eye.

"Yes…that hasn't changed according to Kyoko." Tifa admitted.

Cloud sighed. "I'll talk with him later, I guess." He said.

Tifa smiled and linked her arm around his. "Thank you. That would be a very good idea." She said. Cloud nodded and then walked upstairs with Tifa.

_please leave your reviews~! Thank you._


	3. You're A Coward

**Chapter 3: You're A Coward.**

After a very silent dinner everyone retired to their rooms, except Izaak and Cloud. Cloud had told Izaak that he wanted to talk to him, and despite the look of disgust on Izaak's face, he agreed.

They sat downstairs in the empty bar so they wouldn't disturb the others as they slept. Silence closed in around them as Cloud tried to think of exactly what to say to Izaak. He couldn't scold him for idolizing Sephiroth. He had to think of what to say and make sure to say it carefully. The boy was already distanced from them as it was, Tifa wouldn't forgive him if he completely pulled away.

"I heard that you didn't want to work with Kyoko today." Cloud began.

Izaak frowned and glanced across the room. "So? I'm better working alone." He grunted.

Cloud sighed. He knew how that felt. He'd worked alone many times, thinking it was best. And some times it was good to take on things alone, but it was important to share troubles and battles with others as well. "I know how you feel, Izaak, but you have to learn to work together with other people as well. It's an important skill that everyone has to learn. It's harder for some than others, but it's important nonetheless, and I expect you to start working on it." Cloud said.

Izaak frowned at him, crossing his arms. "Oh really? Well, you can't tell me to do anything I don't want to, Cloud. You're not my father, you're just someone who felt obligated to take care of me." He snapped.

Cloud shook his head. "We meant well, taking you in, Izaak. You needed our help and we were willing to give it. You would have died at the hands of the Underground soldiers." He said seriously.

Izaak glanced away, remembering the pain he'd endured. He had been saved by Vincent Valentine during the attack on Kalm, but one cursed soldier survived the attack and kidnapped Izaak after Vincent had left. He couldn't remember much of what happened, but he did remember mako injections and pain. He had been rescued from that horror story and that was when Tifa had suggested taking care of him. Everyone was uncertain of Izaak's stability because of the mako injections, but it appeared that he hadn't gotten a lethal dosage, and had only been given a small amount. Perhaps the Tsviet's had been using him as an experiment of some sort, no one knew. The only reminder Izaak had to show he'd been injected with mako was one mako green eye, while the other was still the original blue.

"I don't care." Was Izaak's reply. "I don't owe you anything. I didn't ask to be taken in."

"Fair enough." Cloud said with a nod.

"So, you done telling me about teamwork crap?" Izaak asked. He seemed to have a permanent frown on his face.

Cloud scratched the back of his head. "You're only making things more complicated for yourself in the end. Working alone is fine for some things; I do it too. But knowing others are there for you to help you when you know you really can't finish it alone is good too." He said as he stood.

Izaak looked up at Cloud. His mako enhanced eye seemed to glow green. "I'm fine on my own." He stated.

"Why is that? Because you think you can be like Sephiroth?" Cloud asked as he folded his arms across his chest. He couldn't help but bring up that burning question in the back of his mind.

Cloud had hit a mark somewhere and immediately Izaak became tense. "Shut up!" He shouted angrily. He felt like he had to defend his no longer existing idol. But no matter what anyone said, Izaak believed Sephiroth could return again. And he hoped he would.

Cloud shook his head. "No one can ever be what Sephiroth was, and that's a good thing." He said. It was a relief, really.

"You're a coward." Izaak sneered.

Cloud sighed, exasperated. He couldn't get through to him, and he didn't want to make things anymore difficult. He turned and walked up the stairs that led him to the rooms, leaving Izaak down in the now dark bar.

Izaak looked around the room. It was always so quiet, this place was too quiet for him. He wanted to see action. He wanted to destroy anything from the Underground that the others had left behind. Then he'd kill anyone who got in his way. He hated being held back and he wasn't going to let that happen anymore.

"No, from now on…I'm gonna be someone Sephiroth would want to fight beside him." Izaak said as a frightening looking grin crossed his face.

The next morning Tifa walked downstairs to get things ready to open the bar. She glanced around and saw one chair toppled over. She walked over and righted the chair and looked around once more. No one was here, but she knew no chairs had been knocked over before she went upstairs.

A moment later Kyoko ran down the stairs and smiled. "I'm off!" She said happily.

"Where's Izaak?" Tifa asked as she decided to ignore the thoughts going through her mind.

"Dunno. I think he went ahead of me." She said as she rolled her eyes. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Hm." Tifa glanced at the chair again, then looked at Kyoko and nodded. "Alright. Be careful." She said with a smile.

Kyoko nodded and walked out of the building and walked down the street. The streets were already getting crowded as the sun continued rising into the sky.

Kyoko put her hands in her pockets and smiled at a little girl that walked past her while holding onto her mother's hand. She loved Edge, as small as it was. It was her home, and always would be, she imagined. She couldn't imagine loving any other town or city as much as this one. But Tifa often told her about Nibelhiem, and Kyoko decided someday she would visit that place, but she was certain she'd return to Edge again.

It was true that she had bad memories because of events that had happened here. Her parents had been killed here. But she was an optimistic person. She wanted to look ahead instead of thinking of her past all the time. She'd never forget her parents, and in her heart she still loved them, but she had a life to live now. A life with two kind people that wanted to give her a home to live in.

Kyoko smiled and walked up the stairs leading to the training facility that Lujah had designed herself. She rushed up the stairs and blinked when she saw Lujah standing there by herself. She was certain Izaak would have been here by now.

"Where's Izaak?" Kyoko asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Lujah commented.

Kyoko crossed her arms. "He wasn't at home this morning. I thought he would have come here early, or something." She explained.

"Hm…that is curious." Lujah muttered softly. Then she shrugged. "Well, we can deal with it later. I know he can handle himself, so I'm not too worried. Yet, anyway. Get into your defensive stance."

Kyoko felt like they should do something. Try and find him, or something along those lines. She was worried Izaak was doing something stupid…something he shouldn't be doing. Knowing him, he'd do something risky like that. But Kyoko slid her foot back slightly, raising her sword into the defensive stance. She would worry later.

Lujah rushed at her and began slicing, hacking and dancing around her like the experienced swordsman she was.

Kyoko managed to defend for the most part, but then Lujah pushed her back with a forceful blow and she stumbled and tripped, falling on her backside. Kyoko scrambled to get back on her feet but Lujah was there with her sword pointing towards her neck. "Dead." Was her only comment.

Kyoko groaned and stood as Lujah lowered her sword. "I can't win against you." She muttered.

"You'll meet others with my experience, and maybe even more, in the future. You must be prepared for all types of warriors." Lujah said simply. "You'll get there. It takes many years of practice, and battle experience."

Suddenly the door burst open and Izaak stood there, breathing heavily as if he'd run the whole way. He paused as he saw Lujah and Kyoko staring at him in surprise, and then he quickly composed himself, straightening his jacket and standing up straight.

"Sorry I'm late." He said in a casual tone.

"Might I ask where you were?" Lujah asked as she crossed her arms. Her violet colored eye watched him with suspicion.

"I just got distracted on my way here, is all. Nothing to worry yourselves about." Izaak said gruffly.

"You weren't here when I woke up, Izaak. How long have you been out 'getting distracted?'" Kyoko asked. She frowned at him.

Izaak glared at her. "None of your business, Kyoko." He snapped.

Lujah raised her hands, a gesture to try and silence them both, and it worked. "Stop it, both of you." She began, then she glanced at Izaak. "I don't know what you've been up to, but you're right. It is your business, whatever it was. However, with the way you're acting it is rather suspcious. Don't think we won't be keeping an eye on you in the future." She explained.

Izaak huffed and pulled out his katana. "Forget it. Let's get the training started."

_Please leave a review if you enjoyed this! Thank you. :3 - Nethwen._


	4. The Man In The Red Coat

iThanks for the reviews! Remember to leave one if you like it. Thanks so much~/sub

Chapter 4

Rain soaked the streets of Edge by the time their training session ended. Izaak and Kyoko walked out, getting drenched only after walking a short way. The sky was grey, but more ominous, black clouds loomed in the distance.

Then suddenly Izaak turned to walk down a different street that would lead deeper into ruins of the city and far from safety. Kyoko grabbed his arm. "Izaak, where do you think you're going?" She questioned. She sounded suspicious and had every right to be, but she also sounded worried.

"Just going to explore. You go on home." Izaak said as he pulled his arm away.

"I'm not letting you wander off! Tell me what you're doing, Izaak!" Kyoko said. She hated it when he pushed her aside. She wasn't a stupid little girl, but that's always how he treated her.

Izaak frowned as he stared at her. He seemed to be sizing her up. Trying to decide whether she was worthy to hear his secret. Finally he nodded. "Alright. I'll tell you. I'm exploring the old ruins of ShinRa, trying to find anything useful that hasn't been destroyed. Like materia, and stuff." He explained.

"That's a bad idea! You shouldn't be going down there, and you know it!" Kyoko said. She put her hands on her hips.

Izaak shrugged. "I don't care what has been said. I'm making my own rules now." He said as he began walking again.

Kyoko's mouth dropped open. What was wrong with him! Did he always have to go his own way? Some people had to learn by making mistakes, but Izaak could get killed. She quickly began pursuing him."I'm not about to let you get killed just because you're stupid, you know. Rules are to protect you!" She said. She was desperately trying to make him understand.

"I'm making my own way now. I'm going to become powerful." He said. He was still walking along. Refusing to stop for anything.

"And what are you going to use this materia for when, and if, you find it?" She asked as she continued to follow him. Her face was set with a frusterated expression.

Izaak remained silent, and that annoyed Kyoko even more. She finally reached out and grabbed his arm again. The ruins were directly before them now. Soon they'd be traveling in dangerous territory. "I'm not letting you go in there! You'll get killed!" She said.

Izaak glared. "I'm not afraid. If you are, just go home." And with that said he jumped over a pile of debris and began making his way in.

Kyoko glanced over her shoulder back the way they were supposed to be going. She could go and tell Tifa what Izaak was doing, but what if that wasted more time and she lost Izaak somewhere in the ruins? She looked back at Izaak, who was climbing over some more ruins, continuing on his way. She decided to follow him. If anything really dangerous happened she would call Tifa.

Kyoko leaped over the pile of debris and charged after him. Izaak glanced behind him and huffed. "Oh, just go home!" He growled. He was obviously getting very annoyed now.

Kyoko shook her head. "No way. I'm not going to let you go off alone. I don't trust you." She said.

Izaak glared at her and then manuvered around some large ruins he didn't want to climb. Kyoko watched his back as she followed. Was he trying to prove something by doing this? It just seemed ridiculous.

Seventh Heaven

Tifa began pacing a little. Kyoko and Izaak should have been back an hour ago. She knew Lujah wouldn't keep them late. Lujah was a very timely person.

A moment later Cloud walked in the door. Tifa turned quickly, expecting to see the two teenagers, and sighed.

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Sorry to be such a disappointment." He said with a slight smirk.

"It's not that." She said softly. Cloud noticed how worried she looked and walked up to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and waited for her to tell him what was wrong. "Izaak and Kyoko should have been back an hour ago. I'm worried."

"Want me to go and see if Lujah kept them for longer?" He asked.

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea." She said with a nod. She was grateful that he understood.

Cloud glanced outside. The rain was letting up, and the sun was starting to shine. The grey clouds, for the time being, were floating away to trouble another town or city.

"I'll be back soon. I'll call you if anything happens." He said as he walked outside.

Tifa watched him go and then walked back behind the bar. She hated having to wait for news, but she knew it was all she could do right now.

Midgar ruins, close to ShinRa building

Izaak could see the huge ruined building looming before him. He smirked. It was perfect. All he'd have to do was find a way in. He was certain it would be an easy task.

Kyoko still followed behind him apprehensively. This place did frighten her. She'd heard so many stories about it. Deepground came from here too. She shivered and looked at Izaak. He'd lost everything and more because of Deepground and ShinRa. Why was he coming here? She knew it had to be more then materia.

Suddenly the ground began shaking. Ruins cracked and fell from high places. Kyoko shrieked and hid under a sturdy piece of concrete. The earthquake didn't last long, but when it finished dust covered the air. She remained in her place until it all settled down.

Her eyes widened when it became clear. Izaak was nowhere to be seen.

Kyoko jumped to her feet and looked around. Maybe he'd been hit by falling debris. "Izaak! Izaak, where are you!" She shouted. A cold echo surrounded her. Kyoko suddenly felt scared. There was an eerie presence around her.

"Intruder." A cold, and frightening voice said behind her.

Kyoko jumped and turned quickly. She saw a man in a long red coat standing on top of tall ruins. He had short red-brown hair, and eyes that seemed to glow with…mako.

Kyoko's eyes widened and she began backing up. She had to get out of here, now. The man was holding a sword in his hand, and he looked like he would use it in a heart beat.

"Why would you come to this desolate place?" The man asked. Suddenly to Kyoko's shock a black wing extended out from behind him. She felt more and more afraid with each passing moment.

"I-I got lost. I'm leaving now." She said slowly. She hoped he would let her leave.

"We are ready for a new age of warriors. Young warriors. Join us." He said. He extended his hand out to her as he began to float to the ground.

Kyoko frowned. Now she thought the man might be insane. "No thanks." She said. Then she turned and started running.

"Pitiful. I hope not all youth are as cowardly as you." He said as his sword suddenly seemed to light up with fire.

Kyoko glanced over her shoulder in time to see the man in red soaring down towards her with a terrible speed, his sword ready to kill.

Lujah's Training Facility

Cloud began walking up the steps to the door when suddenly the ground began to shake. Cloud braced himself for the earthquake, but it ended quickly. Cloud frowned and glanced up at the sky. _'Odd.'_ He thought. Then he continued inside.

He spotted Lujah training another young man and he waited and watched. He always found he was impressed with her skill. He decided he should spar against her some time, just to keep them both on their toes.

But that was not what he'd come here for.

Lujah noticed him shortly after he arrived and asked her student to go over various moves and then walked out to meet him. "Hello Cloud. Funny seeing you here. Want a lesson?" She asked with a smirk.

"No thanks. I came to ask about Izaak and Kyoko." He said.

Lujah blinked in surprise. "Why?"

"Tifa said they never came home." Cloud said. He sounded dead serious, as was usual.

Lujah crossed her arms. "To tell you the truth, Izaak came here late. He wouldn't say what he was doing. Maybe…he went back to where he had been, and Kyoko followed. You know how stubborn she can be." Lujah explained.

"Maybe, but that doesn't answer the question of where they are now." Cloud said with a sigh.

Lujah nodded. "I can help you look. I'll tell my student I have an emergency." She said.

Cloud nodded. "Alright. I'll wait outside." He said. Then he turned and began walking away.

Inside ShinRa Building

Izaak was glad to have ditched Kyoko back there. He knew she could take care of herself, so she was probably alive and heading back home. Not that it was really bothering him. He wasn't worried.

Izaak soon found scattered items around and picked them up, putting them in a small bag. The materia he found was basic. Blizzard, Fire, Thunder, Cure. It was all very boring, in his opinion.

"You seek something." A creepy voice said behind him.

Izaak whirled around, dropping his bag in the process but holding his sword in hand. A strange man with spikey white hair stood before him. He wore only pants, and the look on his face frightened him. But Izaak recognized this voice.

"Weiss the Immaculate." He said in a low, angry voice.

Weiss threw back his head and laughed. Izaak shivered. This was not what he had expected to find here. Weiss looked at him with an evil smirk on his face. "You know who I am, eh? Have we met before, then?" He asked. He didn't sound too curious.

"Your goons tried to kill me!" Izaak shouted.

"Mmm, yes. I know. You were probably from a town we attacked. And now the little boy is looking for revenge? Pitiful." Weiss said.

"I thought you died." Izaak said, not answering the question.

"My brother found us." Weiss said simply.

"Brother?" Izaak asked, eyes narrowing.

Weiss crossed his arms, his gaze shifted from Izaak to something beyond him. Izaak glanced over his shoulder, then turned fully when he saw a man was standing behind him.

"Genesis Rhapsodos is my name." The man in the red coat said.


	5. Rude Awakening

_Thank you for the reviews and such! Please continue to leave them. I'll respond more quickly with chapters when you do~!_

Chapter 5: **Rude Awakening**.

Cloud and Lujah walked down the street, trying to figure out where they might have gone. Cloud paused in mid step and looked toward the ruins of Midgar. Lujah stopped and looked at him. "What is it?" She asked.

"I just have a feeling." He responded. His brow was furrowed and his eyes slowly narrowed as he continued to stare in that direction. He could almost sense an ominous presence coming from there. Something vaguely familiar.

Lujah put her hand on her hip and followed his gaze. "I see. Let's go, then." She said as she glanced at Cloud.

Cloud nodded and they both began making their way forward through the rubble. As they walked the sky seemed to darken again, making the feeling of an evil presence even more obvious in their minds.

Suddenly they stopped as they heard the sound of someone slowly moving through the rubble, disturbing the stones and debris. Cloud held his sword firmly in hand and Lujah had her scythe ready. Then they heard a groan of pain and Lujah gasped and lowered her scythe and dashed forward.

Cloud looked surprised by this action, but quickly followed her. When he saw her she was kneeling over someone, and he knew who it was. Kyoko. Cloud rushed over and crouched next to Lujah. "What happened!" He asked urgently. Kyoko was bruised and battered badly, she had a few bleeding, but shallow, wounds on her arms. Nothing serious, but she looked pretty shaken.

"I don't know, just…wait." Lujah said softly. She stroked Kyoko's cheek to try and calm her. "Shhh, Kyoko. Just tell us what happened."

"Man…in red…coat…flaming sword…attacked." She whispered. She clung to Lujah's arm and shook her head. "I lost Izaak."

Cloud frowned and stood. "Izaak." He muttered. Then he looked at Lujah. "Take Kyoko to Tifa. I have to find Izaak."

"He said he was going into the ShinRa building, but after the earthquake I lost sight of him." Kyoko explained.

"You have to be careful Cloud. I'll come back once she's settled. You might need help. This man doesn't seem like a pushover." Lujah said as she began to help Kyoko to stand.

"No one could be worse than Sephiroth, Lujah. I'll be fine." Cloud said. He turned and began walking toward the ShinRa ruins, his sword held firmly in his hand.

Lujah sighed, but began walking Kyoko back toward Seventh Heaven.

Inside ShinRa

"Genesis Rhapsodos? I've heard of you. You were a SOLDIER." Izaak whispered. He sounded as if he was in awe.

Genesis crossed his arms, cocking his head to the side. He had a disgusted look on his face. "I am a SOLDIER no longer. My past is behind me, and the entire future of this world is before me. I have it's fate in my hands." He said as he extended his arm dramatically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Izaak asked.

"We're trying to bring the Tsviets back. Or at least…something similar." Weiss said.

Izaak's brow furrowed. "Why! You've already tried to destroy the world and that didn't work! There's no way you can do it as long as there are people who oppose you. And everyone opposed the Tsviets." He exclaimed.

"We won't make the same mistakes, boy. We've learned from them, and become more powerful!" Genesis said. He sounded as if he'd already won the war.

"And you want me to be involved with this?" Izaak asked. He still didn't sound convinced.

"You were chosen to be a candidate for our experiment." A new voice put in. The voice was heavily accented and female.

Izaak whirled around and looked into a dark corner. He could see a woman standing there wearing the Tsviet's uniform, though it was obviously more original than the foot soldiers uniforms. She had medium length red hair and crimson eyes that were filled with blood lust.

"Rosso the Crimson…they said you died too." Izaak whispered.

"Killed me, did they?" She scoffed. "That Vincent Valentine came close. I wanted to kill myself because I was filled with shame for losing to such a man. But I managed to survive and I hid and I waited. I waited for the sign that the Tsviets would rise again. And now that time has come. You were a candidate to become a great experiment to be extremely powerful in the use of darkness, like Nero was, but you were taken from us." Rosso explained. She tapped her silver claws on her chin lightly.

"So what? You were going to make another Nero? He was defeated even before Weiss killed him." Izaak said as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Weiss punched Izaak in the gut. It was so sudden he couldn't protect himself like he usually could. Izaak fell back, coughing and sputtering, trying to catch his breath. Weiss stepped forward and grabbed the front of Izaak's shirt. "I didn't kill my brother. The man possessing me did." He hissed angrily.

"Don't kill him, Weiss. He might be useful to us." Genesis said calmly.

Weiss let Izaak go and took two steps back from him, as if having to distance himself before he thought of causing more damage. Izaak stood and slowly regained his breath. "So, why is Nero…or the Nero look-a-like…so important to this plan?" Izaak asked.

"We need to have every ounce of power we had before, but we plan on doubling that power by finding other Tsviet candidates." Genesis said.

"So you just pick up any kid you find on the street?" Izaak scoffed. This plan sounded lame to him.

Rosso chuckled. "Nonsense. We only choose those who have potential." She said with an evil smirk.

"And by that, she means those who have anger in their blood. Those who have power driven by their rage. That is where your strength lies, along with others in the world. However, there are a few exceptions. Some haven't yet discovered their rage and anger but have the power we need. We can use them as well. We just seek the powerful beings in the world. To unite them under our flag." Genesis explained. He walked slowly towards Izaak as he spoke, as if to make his point more powerful and clear.

"And what's your flag now, Genesis?" Izaak asked. He still didn't seem to find this interesting.

"We haven't named ourselves, yet. We have only just finished our experiment. But really, what is in a name? Our power should speak for itself." He said with a wave of his hand.

"Experiment? Who…" Izaak paused before he could finish. Suddenly an extremely oppressing feeling came over him. He actually felt very afraid. He turned around slowly and saw a deeper shadow in the darkness. He shuddered.

"_**Brothers…I am here."**_

Seventh Heaven

Tifa was shocked when Lujah returned with a very battered Kyoko. She immediately helped her up to the rooms upstairs and laid her down in her bed. Tifa hurried around, getting bandages and potions and different things to help her get well.

Kyoko sighed. "I'm going to be fine, Tifa." She muttered.

Tifa handed her a potion. "I know." She said with a smile. "But I just need to make sure you're going to get well quickly."

Lujah leaned in the doorway and smiled slightly. "She looks like she'll be in good hands here, hm?" She said.

"Of course." Tifa said, returning the smile.

"I'm going to leave, then. I'll be back shortly…I hope." Lujah said with a sigh. She brushed some hair out of her face and then turned around, walking out of the room and down the hallway to the stairs.

Tifa brushed her dark brown hair behind her ear and sighed as she watched Lujah leave. She seemed to be sitting out all the fights now. _'If they need me, they'll tell me. I'll be there. But I have other duties too.'_ And with that she continued to help Kyoko.

The Ruins of Midgar

Cloud walked through the ruins, his eyes continually searching the area for any sign of Izaak. Eventually he found himself before the ShinRa building, and he knew there was trouble inside. More trouble than he wanted to deal with, perhaps, but he had a feeling Izaak was there too.

"Of course he'd be in the most troublesome place." Cloud said with a sigh.

He quietly walked into the building, glancing around. He didn't want to be caught off guard here. As he walked he suddenly felt a pulse of dark energy. Cloud ducked down behind some debris and looked around cautiously. Whatever it was wasn't near him, but it was close.

Cloud decided that finding out about whatever this _thing_ was would probably be a good idea. Especially if it decided to attack someone in the city. It'd be wise to get rid of it before it became a nuisance.

He stood and continued on his way toward the dark presence, keeping himself prepared for any sudden attack. This thing seemed unpredicable.

ShinRa Building

Izaak stared with fear at the creature that came out of the shadows. He did look similar to Nero, but younger. Maybe sixteen. He had the same black hair, and even the red eyes, but that was about where the similarities ended.

His hair was shorter, just barely touching his shoulders, and his darkness seemed more wild. Like it would lash out of it's own free will. His arms were free, not bound as Nero's had been, but the sleeve on his right arm seemed far too long, covering his arm and hand entirely. Izaak wondered if he was concealing a weapon of some sort.

"_**What is it, brothers?"**_ The boy asked again.

Weiss smirked and nodded. "He'll work just fine for our plans." He said.

"As long as he learns to control his element." Rosso said with a shrug. She didn't seem too impressed herself. "Nero had better control."

"He'll learn. And perhaps he'll be even more powerful." Genesis said as he watched the young boy.

The boy didn't seem to be bothered by the way they were talking about him. As if he was just an object and not a person. Izaak shuddered, uncomfortable because of his strong presence. "What's his name anyway? Nero 2?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Certainly not. His name is Kuro." Genesis said. He acted as if it was an absurd question.

Suddenly Kuro became very alert. _**"I sense a presence. A strong presence."**_ He said.

Weiss nodded. "Someone is here. Why don't we test Kuro?" He suggested.

"Hm. Go, Kuro." Genesis said with a nod. It seemed reasonable to assess their new tool's powers.

Kuro swiftly walked past them, his darkness flowing around him like a sphere that some times reached out to touch other things, as if to suck the life out of them.

When Kuro disappeared around the corner Izaak relaxed. "Geez, that guy is creepy!" He said.

Rosso frowned. "Tell me why we want to use this one again? He seems completely useless!" She huffed.

"He'll be useful. He idolizes Sephiroth, though I'm not sure why." Genesis said. He sounded a bit disappointed.

Izaak bristled at the comment. "Sephiroth was the strongest man ever! I'm going to be just like him someday!" He snapped.

"Just like him, you say? That could be useful if you could become as powerful as he was, though I'm certain you'll never be truly like him. There was only one Sephiroth." Genesis said. After all, he was glad to be the only one left of the three First Class SOLDIERS that had once been great heroes to the world. He would be the only hero now.

"So what? I'll still be like him!" Izaak said seriously.

Weiss folded his arms across his chest. "So, what do we do with him?" He asked. He didn't sound too amused by all this.

"Take him downstairs. He'll need more mako injections. Tell your remaining soldiers to do so." Genesis ordered.

Weiss glanced at Rosso, seeming to give the task over to her. Rosso nodded and grabbed Izaak's arm, dragging him to a doorway that led down into darkness.

"Shall we go check on Kuro, Weiss?" Genesis asked as he flapped his wing.

"Heheh, let's."

Not far from their position

Cloud stopped as he sensed the presence was advancing towards him. He held up his sword defensively and looked around. Before he knew it the darkness seemed to be all around him, obscuring his view.

Cloud struck at the darkness in an attempt to keep it from him, and it worked for a while, until the darkness grew thicker.

"_**There he is. Destroy him."**_ A young boy said. The voice seemed very strange coming out of the boy's mouth.

Cloud frowned. What was this boy? Another ShinRa experiment gone bad? It reminded him very much of the Tsviets, and he began to worry that they might have missed one.

Suddenly a pulse of darkness nearly threw Cloud off balance. He managed to brace himself and then he charged toward the boy and swung his blade downwards. The boy had no weapon with which to protect himself.

But suddenly a loud clang rang out as Cloud's buster sword struck something metal. Cloud's eyes widened as he saw the boy had a metal arm. Robotic, actually.

'_The kid lost his arm too? Geez, where did he come from!'_ Cloud wondered. But he didn't have long to wonder because the darkness began swelling around him.

He jumped back and swung at the darkness to keep it at bay. The boy approached, his eyes glowing in the deepening darkness. But in a blink of an eye he disappeared. Cloud's eyes widened and he looked behind him, to left, to the right.

"_**Humans are funny. They never look under their noses."**_ The boy said. Then he struck upwards, slashing across Cloud's chest.

Cloud stumbled back from the blow, but didn't fall. He paused, trying to catch his breath. The wound was shallow, thankfully, but it was bleeding pretty badly. He glared at the boy and rushed at him again, striking at his left side.

The boy dodged and slashed at Cloud's arm, only to have him block it. "I'm not about to lose to you, kid. Are you the one that took Izaak?" He questioned.

The boy seemed to contemplate the name, then shook his head. _**"The boy comes of his free will. My brothers will create another."**_ He said.

Cloud looked horrified. Izaak was going to become something like this boy? He wouldn't let that happen, even if it was of his own free will. He didn't know who these "brothers" were, but he'd destroy them.

Cloud slashed and dodged and the fight continued on it's fast paced, but weary, way. Cloud knew this kid had to have more tricks up his sleeves. Why wasn't he doing anything?

Then when the boy backed down for a moment, Cloud jumped in the air, pointed his sword down toward the ground, and smashed into the ground, creating a large shockwave.

The boy jumped to avoid it and sent out a pulse of darkness. This time it was stronger than any others. Cloud fell back and hit his head. He winced and quickly tried to get up but then the boy grabbed Cloud's neck with his metal hand.

"_**Give up, weakling. You have not the strength I thought."**_ The boy said in a very condescending manner.

Cloud grabbed his hand and tried to pull it away, but it was no use. It was like a clamp, and it wouldn't let go. Suddenly he heard laughter. He'd heard this before. Weiss. The leader of the Tsviets. He was still alive!

Then he heard something else. The sound of a wing beating the air. Cloud looked up and saw Genesis landing not too far from where he was. He remembered him too.

"So…you're behind this." Cloud said between a gasp for breath. Kuro's grip was tightening, but he didn't seem to be trying to kill him. Not yet, anyway.

"That I am. If the world seeks my destruction, it goes with me. Heh, well it's about time." Genesis said. He looked so serious. Cloud knew this was going to be a lot of trouble.

"Heheheh, don't forget me. I'm leading this just as much as he is." Weiss said with a smirk.

Cloud glared, then quickly grabbed the boy's metal arm, since he seemed to be distracted by the presence of these two men, and smashed it into a nearby pile of debris, resulting in it snapping at the elbow. The boy let out a scream of anger and a horribly large pulse of darkness suddenly engulfed them all.


End file.
